el torneo de los tres magos
by Prim Jackson
Summary: Al campamento meztiso llega una invitacion para el torneo de los tres magos. Rose Weasly resulta ser junto con su primo James S. Potter una semidiosa. lose mal sumary
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de autora: En este fic Thalía dejo a las cazadoras despues de la guerra contra Gea. Como no se los sistemas horarios de Estados Unidos usare los de Argentina**

**Disclaimer: ni percy Jackson ni Harry Potter me pertenecen**

**De regreso al campamento e invitaciones**

Miedo. Esa era la sensación que invadía a Rose Weasly, mientras se aferraba más a la cintura de la chica que conducía la motocicleta, quien parecía no conocer los frenos. No sabía si temerle más a la velocidad a la que iba la muchacha, a los sonidos de las balas o al hecho de que estaban sobre un tejado. Miro hacia la derecha donde su primo James y otro chico conducían una motocicleta cada uno. Una bala roso la oreja de Rose. Su miedo aumento a tal grado que escondió su cabeza en la espalda de la conductora y ahogó un grito.

De pronto ya no había nada bajo la moto y estaban en caída libre hacia el asfalto. Los pelos castaños de la conductora golpeaban la cara de Rose. La joven giro a la derecha dejando detrás la ciudad y adentrándose en la carretera. A lo lejos se divisaba la entrada del campamento mestizo. Hacía kilómetros que no se oía algo que no fuera los motores de las motocicletas.

-¡Hey! Te sientes bien chica – le pregunto la castaña – Ya me puedes soltar, digo a menos que quieras que nos quedemos aquí todo el día – bromeo.

La risa de James no se hiso esperar y sintió como sus mejillas se volvían de un tono carmesí. Soltó la cadera de la chica y se bajó de la moto. La castaña se quitó el casco dejando ver unos bellísimos ojos zafiro y unas adorables pecas que rodeaban su nariz, su castaño y largo cabello caía en ondas y por si fuera poco la chica tenía un cuerpo del infarto, en otras palabras, era hermosa. El otro chico tenía unos ojos marrones al igual que su ondulado pelo y unas…

-Orejas de elfo – Llamo al chico la castaña- al parecer no me fue tan mal este año- James y Rose la miraron confundidos.

-Sip parece que la maldición está desapareciendo rojita – contesto el chico.

La chica bufo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas haciendo honor al apodo que le había dado el chico hace unos años y se dio la vuelta para hablar con James y Rose.

-Lamento no haber me presentado antes, Soy Alice y el chico que tengo aquí al lado es Leo, bienvenidos al campamento mestizo – Dijo con una sonrisa cálida – ustedes son…

- Yo soy Rose Weasly y él es mi primo James Potter- Rose tuvo que presentar a su primo que se encontraba embobado con Alice.

Los jóvenes los guiaron hacia la entrada del campamento donde los esperaba un centauro y una chica que abrazo fuertemente a la castaña.

-Te dije que iba a estar bien Thalía.

-Sí, pero no sabía si Leo te iba poder cuidar como se debe – respondió Thalía – además en Europa es donde más te buscan – agrego.

La joven castaña rio nerviosa.

- Leo – llamó amablemente el centauro – espero el reporte de la misión en mi escritorio- El chico se retiró – Thalía les dará un recorrido por el campamento – Les sonrió el centauro para luego dirigirse a Alice – Feliz cumpleaños.

- Gracias – dijo con alegría sin embargo una sombra de tristeza surco sus ojos solamente percibida por Rose – Voy a saludar a Piper.

La chica corrió hacia una cabaña completamente rosa. Al entrar abrazo fuertemente a su media hermana preferida, Piper, para luego saludar a sus otros medios hermanos que se encontraban en la cabaña. Al rato salió y se dirigió a una cabaña de la que salía humo de una chimenea que ninguna otra tenia. La cabaña por dentro parecía un mono ambiente, tenía una mini cocina una cama y una chimenea donde el fuego ardía. Se dejó caer en su cama y se tapó la cara con la almohada ahogando un sollozo, para luego quitárselo de la cara y limpiársela. Cerró los ojos quedando profundamente dormida, al despertar consulto la hora en su reloj de mano. Se levantó y salió corriendo de la cabaña hacia el bunker 9.

-Bueno esos es todo el campamento- termino aburrida Thalía luego de haberles mostrado el campamento.

Durante el recorrido los reclamaron y resulto ser que James era hijo de Apolo y Rose de Atenea. Se encontraban unos metros por delante del bosque así que pudieron ver cundo cierta castaña se adentraba corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo no sin antes chocar con una rubia que pasaba.

-¡Lo siento Annabeth! – Gritó mientras se alejaba corriendo – nos vemos en la cena – y con esto se perdió entre los arboles del bosque.

Annabeth se acercó a Thalía, James y Rose.

-Rose ella es la líder de tu cabaña, Annabeth ella es Rose – Las presento Thalía.

Ambas se estrecharon las manos para luego decir a la vez "Un placer" y marcharse a su cabaña hablando de criaturas mitológicas ignorando a los otros dos.

-Ven iremos a buscar a Will – ordeno Thalía.

Secundaria Estatal n° 10 de Nueva York 3 p.m.

Percy miraba el reloj del aula impaciente, como casi toda el aula solo que él sabía que iban a salir antes de la hora de salida.

-Vamos Nico es solo hacer una llamada–murmuraba impaciente –Es solo una amenaza de bomba -esto último solo lo pensó.

Miro el reloj de nuevo 3:01, bufo con frustración ¿cuánto podía tardar Nico en llamar a su colegio? Para su mala suerte el profesor de literatura lo había escuchado.

-Señor Jackson – Llamó el profesor con un falso acento británico – Veo que la clase le parece aburrida, supongo que usted ya hizo el análisis del Principito.

Ese era un buen momento para que Nico se dignara a llamar.

-Bueno profesor usted vera – Comenzó Percy, mientras la clase reía por lo bajo – El principito es un gran libro…

Y por fin la alarma comenzó a sonar indicando la tan esperada amenaza de bomba, Percy disimulo una sonrisa ladeada.

-Bueno profesor no quiero volar en mil pedazos así que adiós y buen verano- Dijo cogiendo sus cosas y saltando por la ventana para luego echar a correr en busca de Nico quien lo esperaba en un parque a tres cuadras del secundario de Percy.

El lugar estaba casi desierto, solo habían unos niños jugando y un chico de unos 14 años vestido de negro con cara de pocos amigos saliendo de una cabina telefónica con paso tranquilo. Nico diviso a Percy cuando este entraba en el parque corriendo.

-Percy ¿sabes cómo llegar al campamento desde aquí?

-Claro Nico…

4 horas después

-Claro Percy sabias como llegar al campamento- ironizó Nico.

Se encontraban en la puerta del campamento mestizó después de caminar 4 horas ya que Percy "sabia" como llegar al campamento y se perdieron, terminaron por pedir a Sally que los llevara. Habían recorrido, por lo menos, la mitad de Nueva York tuvieron la suerte de no encontrarse con ningún monstruo en todo el día o por lo menos ninguno que los atacara. También pararon en un Starbucks y pidieron dos cafés para llevar.

Entraron tranquilamente, faltaban dos horas para la cena y Percy decidió ir a buscar a Annabeth mientras Nico se iba con la Señorita O´Leary.

-Percy me tenías preocupada – lo regaño Annabeth

-Lo siento es que nos perdimos- rio nervioso.

-¿Con quién has venido?

-Con Nico

**ALICE POV:**

Miraba a Leo y la cajita rectangular alternativamente, la abrí con sumo cuidado para encontrarme con un dragón miniatura hecho de metal con rubís por ojos. Me acerque más y choque mi nariz contra su cabecita para asegurarme que fuera real y esa pequeña criatura de metal me escupió fuego fue genial, una de las ventajas de ser hija adoptiva de Hestia es que no me quemaba con fuego.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho? Es genial Leo- tenía la cara mancha de aceite al igual que sus manos.

La pequeña criatura metálica se acomodó en mi hombro. Consulte la hora en mi reloj de mano, ya casi era hora de la cena. Me acerque a leo y le abrase con fuerza.

-Gracias Leo, no sé cómo lo haces pero siempre me alegras en mi cumpleaños – susurre en su oído – y ahora vayamos a comer que muero de hambre.

Le tome la mano y prácticamente lo arrastre al comedor, realmente moría de hambre, pero sobre todas las cosas estaba feliz en ese momento, en ese instante, no sabía que todo terminaría tan pronto.

**FIN ALICE POV**

Piper se pasó todo el día en la cabaña de afrodita, desde que terminó la guerra contra Gea y Jasón había vuelto a salir con la zorra de Reyna se encontraba deprimida, estaba más delgada y tenía unas grandes ojeras, incluso había llegado a preocupar a Drew por su deplorable estado ¡A DREW! Sin embargo ella no quería que Alice se preocupara por ella, Alice era como su hermana menor aunque tuvieran la misma edad, solo se veía así dentro de su cabaña o cuando Alice no estaba. Consulto al espejo para saber qué tan deplorable era su estado y se encontró aceptable. En el comedor todos se voltearon a verla, mientras que Alice llamaba con su mano para que se sentara junto a ella, la cena fue amena y no hubo por menores. En la fogata todo iba genial, ya casi ni recordaba porque estaba triste, hasta el bendito (nótese la ironía) anuncio de Quirón salto a relucir.

-Hoy en la mañana me llego una carta vía lechuza – James y Rose compartieron una mirada de sorpresa deduciendo lo que continuaba, o al menos una parte- del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería con una invitación hacia nosotros y el campamento romano – Piper abrió mucho los ojos – para el torneo de los tres magos, una competencia peligrosa donde solo los que tengan 17 o 16 podrán participar, los participantes serán elegidos por un cáliz, así que mandaremos a un grupo de representantes de nuestro campamento junto con los pretores del campamento romano, Jasón y Reyna – Todas las miradas se posaron en Piper – nos manejaremos como si fuera una misión que será comandada por – suspenso todos se miraban entre ellos, algunos con temor y otros con ansiedad – Alice, Hija de Hestia y Afrodita – La castaña solo atino a pararse algo aturdida lo cierto es que quería participar en alguna misión que no fuera de búsqueda, pero estaba algo asustada aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta – Elige a los ocho que te acompañaran

-Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Thalía, Leo, Piper, Rose y James- Su vos sonó segura y potente, algunos la miraron interrogativamente, ella dedujo que por haber elegido a Rose y James quienes ni siquiera tenían un día en el campamento- Estoy segura de mi elección.

-El primero de Septiembre a las 9 de la mañana Grover los llevara a King Crosse junto con los pretores del campamento romano y a las once abordaran un compartimiento especial sin más que decir buenas noches

**HOLA espero que les allá gustado el primer cap. Por favor envíenme ideas para las pruebas del torneo y déjenme review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ni Harry Potter ni Percy Jackson me pertenecen.**

Albus miraba como a su prima favorita le estaba por dar un ataque de ansiedad. Y eso se debía a que los chicos del campamento se atrasaron un minuto, lo cual era cómico ya que siempre su tío Ron controlaba los horarios de Rose y si se atrasaba un minuto entraba en crisis y la regañaba al llegar para que luego ella le gritara que solo llego a casa un minuto tarde.

-Rose -llamó con delicadeza – solo se atrasaron u…

Quedo callado cuando una persona cayó encima de él y se escuchó el golpe de cuerpos contra el piso junto con un "voy a vomitar". Quien sea que cayó encima suyo ahora le estaba pidiendo disculpas mientras se levantaba, dirigió su mirada hacia arriba topándose con una bella morena que le ofrecía la mano mientras se disculpaba nuevamente, tomo la mano que la joven le ofrecía como ayuda y se incorporó.

-No pasa nada- logro balbucear el pobre chico de anteojos- soy Albus – le ofreció la mano que ella estrecho con una sonrisa sincera

-Piper recuérdame matar a Quirón cuando volvamos – Le dijo una oji zafiro con la cara verde

- y a mi mandarlo a los campos de castigos- Ahora el portador de la voz era un chico bien pálido

Albus recorrió la habitación con la mirada encontrándose con un chico rubio que lo miraba mal Zeus sabe porque, un joven pelinegro al lado de una rubia a la que Rose abrasaba, el pálido observando el lugar con curiosidad, la oji zafiro ayudando a un muchacho de cabello castaños ondulados a pararse, una muchacha con pinta punk, una bonita chica agarrándole el brazo al rubio, la bella morena, un chico con patas de cabra y cuernos saliendo de su enrulado pelo y unos bolsos. Se escuchó el ruido de un plato romperse contra el suelo causando que todos voltearan a ver a Molly Weasly. La oji zafiro se aliso la remera del campamento mestizo y se acercó a la señora Weasly con paso serio y le tendió la mano de manera formal.

-Soy Alice, estoy a cargo de esta "misión"- dibujo las comillas en el aire- ella es mi hermana Piper- Señalo a la morena- él es Leo – señalo al joven que antes ayudaba- ella es Thalía – La joven punk- él es Jasón, su hermano menor-el chico seguía mirando mal a Albus- ella es Reyna, la novia de Jasón y una zorra- lo último solamente lo escucharon Piper y Leo, quienes se encontraban a su lado- él es Nico, ella es Annabeth, la hermana de Rose, él es Percy su novio y este es Grover, un sátiro.

-Conque ustedes son los amigos de James y Rose- les sonrió la mujer- pasen estábamos a punto de desayunar, para luego ir a King Cross, Albus ve a buscar a tu hermano y primos. Vayamos al jardín por pudin.

El desayuno fue ameno James y Rose presentaron a los del campamento a su familia y viceversa. Rose y Annabeth se embarcaron en una conversación de criaturas mágicas y mitológicas con Hermione, mientras que Ron, James y Harry le explicaban el Quidich a Percy, Nico y Thalía. Lily entablaba una conversación con Piper. Grover, Neville y la señora Weasly hablaban sobre plantas y Charlie, Bill, Leo y Alice sobre dragones. Albus sentía la mirada fulminante de Jason mientras Reyna hacia todo lo posible por conseguir la atención de este.

-Bueno es hora de irnos- exclamó pelirrojo pelón.

Grover los dejo en King Cros y luego volvió a sufrir la tortura de ir en transportador al campamento.

Les habían reservado tres vagones al final del expreso Hogwarts, el primero era ocupado por Thalía, Annabeth, Percy y Nico. En el segundo estaban Reyna, Jasón, Piper, Leo y Alice, en este la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, Reyna miraba a Piper molesta mientras esta miraba por la ventana, Jasón hablaba con Leo y Alice jugaba con Neil, el dragón que le había regalado Leo. Y en el tercero estaban James y Rose siendo acompañados por Albus y Scorpius Malfoy, el mejor amigo de Albus y amor platónico de Rose, en este vagón todo era pacifico.

En el segundo vagón la tensión crecía a cada milésima de segundo, hubo un momento en el que Alice decidió ir con Rose y James, a quienes Albus les había llevado golosinas del carrito que pasaba por el tren. La castaña se desplomo al lado de Albus, murmurando algo parecido a Reyna zorra.

-Creí que estarías con Piper y Leo- Comento James

-Ese lugar es horrible – Dijo Alice tomándolo por lo hombros y sacudiéndolo- horrible, me entendiste, la tensión es imposible de soportar, casi se podía hasta comer.

-¿Comer?- cuestiono Rose

-Sí, comer – el rostro de Alice se puso repentinamente muy serio- Hablando enserio Rose, ¿tienes comida?

-Si, aquí tienes

Rose le paso una porción de tarta de maleza, que solo duro unos segundos antes de ser devorado por la castaña.

-Una pregunta Rose ¿Cómo llegaron a ese campamento?- le pregunto Scorpius

-Pues…

+++++Flash Back+++++

-Ahora van a venir a buscarlos y los llevaran a un lugar seguro y

-Lo sabemos tía Ginny- la interrumpió Rose con calma.

La pelirroja mayor abrasaba-asfixiaba a su hijo mayor, mientras este pedía ayuda a su prima favorita mediante señas y su "padre" intentaba no reírse de él. Por su parte la pelirroja menor era abrasada por su "madre" y su padre, quien no la quería dejar ir y dejarla rodeada de supuestos pervertidos, cabe decir que si Rose fue al campamento mestizo fue porque iba su primo James. Habían viajado en avión junto a otros dos chicos un chico de orejas de elfo y una chica con un sombrero que le tapaba la cara por completo, que ni siquiera se presentaron, pero ellos fueron a buscar su transporte

Mientras tanto en la parte de atrás del aeropuerto Leo intentaba hacer un puente con dos motos mientras Alice hacia guardia con su casco ya puesto y otro en la mano. Cuando por fin Leo logro hacer el maldito puente con ambas motos, Alice se subió en una y el en otra, y se fueron contra el ventanal de la parte de atrás del aeropuerto.

-La pelirroja va conmigo- Pidió Alice- Vamos sube que la policía ya nos cae encima- Rose no tuvo más opción que subir a la moto y sujetarse a la cintura de la chica al ver que su primo hacia lo mismo con Leo – Sujétate fuerte – Grito la castaña antes de pisar el acelerador a fondo.

+++++Fin Flash Back+++++

-Tú y Leo están dementes -sentencio Albus medio serio medio divertido.

- Y sí que saben pasar desapercibidos – ironizo Scorpius.

- Aunque hay que cederles que fue divertido – finalizo James.

- En mi opinión fue aterrador, conduces como los mil demoños Alice- dijo Rose frunciendo levemente el ceño.

- Vamos admite que te divirtió aunque sea un poquito- dijo Alice, Rose negó con la cabeza – Amargada-Se quejó haciendo puchero- bueno me voy con Pipes.

La castaña se levantó de su asiento y salió del compartimiento, para adentrarse de nuevo en ese tortuoso compartimiento con Piper, Neil y Leo.

Luego de que Alice saliera Albus y Scorpius se fueron a los vagones delanteros, mientras que los restantes recibieron la visita de Percy y Annabeth y se quedaron hablando de trivialidades.

En el primer vagón Nico y Thalía realmente se aburrían, estaban apoyados frente a la ventana mirándose fijamente, hasta que algo los distrajo.

-Parecen de piedra- comento Piper sentándose al lado de Thalía.

-estamos aburridos – contestaron a la vez girándose a verla.

-Dais miedo- murmuro Piper

**Aun no termino el capitulo pero como estoy tardando en actualizar les dejo esta parte**

**Owl brain: Gracias por tu review y lamento haber tardado tanto**

**Me despido, Prim Jackson**

**Pd: no me maten**


End file.
